1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for an electronic component accommodation box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hybrid vehicle equipped with a hybrid system, an electronic component accommodation box such as a junction box including a high voltage relay is mounted to a position close to a battery module. The high voltage relay generates vibration during on-off switching in a switching control. The generated vibration is transmitted to a vehicle interior through a vehicle body and a casing of the electronic component accommodation box. Thus, when a passenger hears this vibration as an operation sound, there is concern that the passenger may feel uncomfortable. Here, in a conventional electronic component accommodation box, there is known a method in which a vibration proof structure is provided between a casing and a vehicle body to suppress the vibration generated by the operation of the high voltage relay from being transmitted from the casing to the vehicle body and to suppress a passenger from hearing an operation sound.
For example, as the vibration proof structure of the electronic component accommodation box with respect to the vehicle body, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-223387 discloses vibration damping rubber which is an elastic body provided between the vehicle body and the casing of the electronic component accommodation box. Since the vibration damping rubber is interposed between the electronic component accommodation box and the vehicle body, it is possible to suppress the vibration of the electronic component accommodation box from being transmitted to the vehicle body.
Since the vibration proof structure is interposed between the electronic component accommodation box and the vehicle body in this kind of electronic component accommodation box, a relative movement of the electronic component accommodation box to the vehicle body is allowed. Since the electronic component accommodation box moves relative to the vehicle body, there is a possibility that the electronic component such as the high voltage relay mounted in the electronic component accommodation box is adversely influenced.